The present invention relates to a wireless input device system for a host device such as a computer.
Infrared (“IR”) communication is a common form of short distance wireless communication between a personal computer (“PC”) and a wireless peripheral devices. IR communication is generally effective only at a very short distance (e.g., a few meter) and requires an unobstructed line of sight between ports on two communicating devices. These limitations associated with IR communication are problematic in the modern world of portable electronic devices.
Another form of wireless communication is radio frequency (“RF”) communication. A promising wireless technology, Bluetooth™, is based on RF communication. Bluetooth™ is a standard developed by a group of electronics manufacturers that allows various electronic equipment to make its own connections, without wires, cables or any direct action from a user.
Microsoft has recently released a combination wireless keyboard and mouse using Bluetooth™ technology, which communicates with a wireless hub. The hub connects to the computer via a cable to the USB port of the computer.